Sonic Z Temp 1 Eps 1: El inicio
by Kvn-245
Summary: ¡ La nueva saga comienza ahora !


Un nuevo día en el orfanato en el Alto Bío-Bío, mientras muchos niños huérfanos bajaban a desayunar, un gato color plateado seguía en el cuarto, leyendo un libro.

-¡Silvin!- tocaron la puerta - ¿Vas a venir a desayunar o te vas a encerrar otra vez con esos libros?

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Silvin, enojado- uff... al menos no grites tanto...

La puerta se abrió y Silvin salió, muy cansado.

-Otra vez te desvelaste con los libros, ¿verdad?-le dijo un chico a Silvin-

-Lo siento- le replicó Silvin- pero es que estaba muy bueno y estaba nervioso por lo que pasaba en el final...

Como siempre, Silvin comió muy poco, se encerró en el cuarto, pero, unos minutos después oyó un alboroto que venía del comedor. Silvin corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor y, en el diario mural había un cartel con una imagen que decía:

"¿ Quieres cuidar de tu planeta ?

Únete a los Freedom Fighters, el 7 de Octubre, en la Plaza Central de Lota"

Y ese día era 1 de Octubre, así que medio mundo estaba emocionado.

-Que genial- dijo un chico al lado de Silvin-

-Si, sería estupendo- dijo otra chica detrás de Silvin-

Pero Silvin sabía que eso era casi imposible, puesto que Lota estaba muy lejos de allí, así que se fue al cuarto y se encerró ahí por toda la tarde, no comió nada, hasta que llegó la noche, todos los niños se fueron a acostar.

En las típicas conversaciones, un chico le dijo a Silvin:

-Oye, sería genial que tú fueras ahí, ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Tu crees?- le respondió Silvin, mientras veía la ventana- o sea, mira, ni siquiera sé que poderes tengo, y Lota está muy lejos, y además, la temperatura es muy baja.

Mientras Silvin hablaba, le salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué soy yo?- dijo Silvin, muy triste y despacio.

Al otro día, Silvin no estaba en su cama:

-Me hizo caso- dijo el chico que anoche habló con Silvin.

Muy lejos del orfanato, Silvin estaba caminando, tardó días y noches en llegar a Lota, pero, sus esfuerzos fueron suficientes para llegar a Lota.

Al llegar a la Plaza Central, habían muchos chicos entrenando, muchos poderosos.

Él no era rival para ellos, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Mientras caminaba, un gran viento sintió al lado de el, una chica color amarillo con el cabello morado se detuvo al lado de él.

-Hola, flacucho- le dijo la chica- ¿vienes a la audición?

-S..si- dijo Silvin, aun temblando por el viento.

-Mi nombre es Melody, Melody la mangosta- le respondió.

-El mio es Silvin- dijo Silvin-

-¡Oye Lody!- le respondió un erizo de color azul con ojos celestes- Con esos vientos no entraras tan fácil, necesitas un poco de fuerza-

-Cállate, Manik- le respondió Melody-

-¿Quien es el gato ceniza?- dijo Manik

(¿CENIZA?)- Soy Silvin, Silvin el gato.- le respondió Silvin.

-Y...¿Qué poder tienes?- dijo Manik mientras romía una piedra con los dedos.

(POR DIOS...QUE FUERZA)-Aún no lo sé- dijo Silvin, desanimado.

Cuando Manic le iba a responder, llamaron para que comenzaran.

Manic y Melody sorprendieron y entraron de inmediato.

Hubieron otros: Kurt, que diparó un rayo y destrozó a los 3 muñecos.

Cloud, que tiró una gran ola, y Sonia.

-Rayos- dijo Manik- es mi hermana, ¿ que cosa loca hará ahora?-

Sonia dió un salto de 5 metros y aterrizó sobre los muñecos y los hundió por más de 5 metros bajo tierra.

Pasaron las horas y los concursantes, hasta que llegó el turno de Silvin (que era el número 999).

Silvin se presentó e intentó muchas cosas.

Estuvo más de media hora intentando, y fracasaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ser descalificado, comenzó una tormenta, y, con el sonido de un rayo que se estrelló en la tierra, a Silvin se le pusieron sus ojos turquesa y levantó a los 3 muñecos con las manos, con un brillo de color turquesa se veían los 3 muñecos en el aire, y, Silvin los quemó con 3 bolas de fuego que le salieron de sus manos. Luego de que pasara la tormenta, Silvin se quedó perplejo, ¿ Cómo lo hizo ?

Todos le aplaudieron y Melody le dijo:

-¡Oye tío!, ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESE PODER?-

-No lo sé...- le respondió Silvin, aún perplejo.

Y los seleccionados fueron puestos por equipos.

Los equipos fueron seleccionados.

En el último equipo, el equipo Omega estaban los nombres:

-Sonia Acorn

-Manik Acorn

-Kurt the hedgehog

-Cloud Rose

-Melody Prower

-Silvin the cat

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó Sonia- ¡Seré con mi hermano!

-Bah, mejor cállate- dijo Manik-

-Um...genial- dijo Cloud con una voz muy baja-

-Estupendo- dijo Kurt.

-Oye, felino- le dijo Melody a Silvin- Creo que seremos juntos.

-Eso creo- dijo Silvin

Pero el más sorprendido era el Rey Sonic, que estando de encubierto, vió las presentaciones de los 6 chicos.

-Hmmmm...-dijo- Creo que aquí hay talento, sobre todo en ese gato plateado...¿no será hijo de...?

Al llevar a los chicos a su habitación, todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Silvin, puesto que no había visto algo más lujoso en su corta vida de 8 años.

-Bueno- dijo Sonia, alegre- Creo que ahora seremos equipo-

Al terminar su frase, Kurt, bostezando, dijo:

-Uffff... estoy agotado, mejor descansemos un poco, que fue un largo día-

-Tienes razón- respondió Cloud, con su voz baja- Ya es muy tarde-

Y cada chico fue a su cama, todos diciendo buenas noches.

-Hmmm...- dijo Silvin, mirando la Luna por la ventana - Creo que es el inicio de una nueva vida, junto a mis amigos, y, a los Freedom Fighters.

Y cerrando los ojos lentamente, se quedó profundamente dormido, soñando qué aventuras tendrá en su nueva vida

FINAL DEL EPISODIO 1


End file.
